soulcalibur_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Taki
Taki (タキ, Taki, also written as 多喜) is a fictional character designed for the Soul series of fighting games, making her debut in the first game of the series, Soul Edge (Soul Blade). She has thus far appeared in all the following games with the exception of Soulcalibur V, in which she was replaced by her student Natsu. She is known as the Hunter of Darkness (闇の狩人 Yami no Garibito) in Soul Blade, the Partial Shadow of Demon Sealing (封魔の朧影 Fuuma no Oborokaze) in'' Soulcalibur, and the '''Sealed Sword of Godspeed' (神速の封刃 Shinsoku no Fuujin) in Soulcalibur III, Soulcalibur IV, and Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. During Comic-Con 2011, Hisaharu Tago reassured fans that Taki is alive and that she will return. The nature of her return however, wasn't clarified. The 4Gamer website states, that Taki will return "eventually" which could mean that she might return in a subsequent game. Taki is the female ninja in the games, and as such is a character known for her agility and speed on both movements and strikes. She is also recognized for her many acrobatic movements, exaggerations of ninjutsu skills, and the use of magic-based unblockable attacks. In the game's universe, according to the Edge Master Mode profile in Soul Blade, Taki is a Japanese orphan raised in the Fu-Ma Ninja clan, under the care of it's headmaster, Toki. She is a capable fighter in both unarmed and armed combat, as well as an accomplished demon huntress, spy, and blacksmith. What lies in her soul is Honor. Appearance Ever since Taki's debut in Soul Edge (Blade), she has always been easily recognized by her skin tight bodysuits, tied up hairstyles, and demon protecting armor. Though she has always supported colored tights as a base for her outfits, her armor and hair accessories have been consistently upgraded throughout the entire series. In the first installment of the Soulcalibur franchise, Soul Edge, Taki is wearing a "Japanese demon mask" as well as only being equipped with one sword, Rekki-Maru, as opposed to her carrying both Rekki-Maru and the legendary ninjatō, Mekki-Maru, which she obtained in later games. In Soulcalibur, she looks roughly the same as she did in the previous game though this time her metal face mask was replaced with a thin, crimson red, mouth covering. It was also the only game that Taki's primary outfit revealed her upper breasts. Soulcalibur II was first time that Taki appeared unmasked, and also was the one, and so far only instance were in her 3P outfit, her dark hair is let loose instead of being tied in its signature ponytail. In future installments, Taki was given demon inspired gauntlets, navy blue tights, and added fishnet elements to her primary costumes. The demon huntress's alternate outfits usually consist of tight, stylish robes, headbands, as well as thigh high stockings or boots. History Early Life Taki was orphaned at an early age and was brought up by a ninja master named Toki. She was trained in the ways of the ninja, growing into an expert spy and a great schemer, techniques taught by Toki, whose clan lived in seclusion. Many among this clan had extraordinary abilities that had either been lost or forgotten by the general population. Taki, being blessed with supernatural powers of her own, decided to travel throughout Japan to conquer the evil demons who threatened ordinary people. To aid her in this task, she forged her own weapons with love and care, her favorite of which was a short sword, Rekki-Maru, which also held supernatural powers. During this time of civil war, many military commanders employed ninjas, but, Taki worked for herself. One day, Toki suddenly summoned all of the members of the clan for a meeting - telling the assembled ninjas that Hachibei, a man who had once led the ninja clan with Toki, had stolen the spiritual ninjatō, Mekki-Maru, and had run away with his daughter, Chie. By the clan's law, the two were now nuke-nin, or rogue ninjas. Ninja's were not permitted to leave their clan until they died because of the clan secrets, making the clan responsible for the nuke-nin, and often given the task to terminate them. In accordance with the code, Toki ordered the ninjas to hunt down Hachibei and Chie, kill them, and return the Mekki-Maru. Although this was the normal course of action, something in Toki's eyes made Taki suspicious of her foster father for the first time. Hachibei proved to be a hard man to find, as his skill for remaining hidden had been the finest in the clan. Taki, with her sixth sense and massive intelligence network, eventually found a few leads. Chie had been Taki's childhood friend, and by following a slight trace of Chie, Taki was able to locate Hachibei. The two were running a small stall on a vacant road. An extraordinarily strong man named Li Long was living with them at the time, so Taki waited to confront Hachibei when the old man was out. Hachibei was surprised to see Taki at first, but his face soon filled with relief when she only requested for him to give her the Mekki-Maru. Before doing so, Hachibei revealed to Taki that Toki had been possessed by madness and that the Mekki-Maru had a dangerous control over the ninja lord now. He stated that it was for this reason that he had taken the sword, and left. Soul Edge Even though Taki had her suspicions about Toki, she still found it hard to believe that the dull blade Hachibei held in his hands had extraordinary spiritual powers. The old man explained that if Toki were to come in contact with the Mekki-Maru again, that he would surely kill him. He then gave the magical blade to Taki, warning her of what would happen if it got into her master's hands. Hechibei's trust caused her suspicion of Toki to grow, and so she let he and Chie go free and hid the Mekki-Maru where she was certain no one would find it. When Taki returned to the clan, she fabricated a story about Chie's Chinese lover taking the sword and killing both Chie and Hachibei. When Toki heard this, he grinned and ordered the clan to pursue Li Long and kill him as well. When he gave these orders, Taki realized that Toki was no longer the man she knew. The only explanation was that an outside source was affecting the Mekki-Maru, causing it to resonate with evil and warp her foster father. Hearing rumors of the cursed sword, Soul Edge, Taki felt certain that this was the source of evil and thus set out on journey to find the blade and destroy it. For some time, Taki had noticed that her favorite sword, Rekki-Maru, had been acting strangely. Its once considerable power had weakened. When she had been called in to slay the Fury demons which had been confined in a temple, she was barely able to defeat them and seal the gates back. Though, after the revelations with the Mekki-Maru, Taki was sure that Soul Edge was affecting her own sword as well. Thus, she now had two reasons for going after the legendary blade. Though it took time, Taki eventually tracked Soul Edge to an abandoned port town in Spain. When she arrived at the docks, she came to find a weakened pirate standing over an injured girl. And to Taki's surprise, in his hands was the demonic sword she had been searching for! Before the pirate, Cervantes, could deliver the final strike to the girl below him, Taki called out to challenge him. And thus, a battle like none Taki had ever fought before began. Although she had been improving her armor for years, it was designed for fighting ghosts and lesser demons and began to crack under the strain. Her sealing spells proved useless and Rekki-Maru had nearly lost all of it's power. However, Cervantes' battle with Sophitia had left him severely depleted and Taki eventually struck a fatal blow, causing the mad pirate to shriek in pain and slump to the ground. Even though she was exhausted from the ordeal, Taki still managed to carry the wounded Sophitia away from the harbor. As they left, they heard an immense explosion of evil energy from behind them, which turned out to be the release of the Evil Seed. Once a safe distance away, Taki removed the shards of Soul Edge that had riddled Sophitia's body and treated her wounds. She accompanied Sophitia back to her family, and then left for Japan with the shards of the now destroyed blade. Taki hoped that with the destruction of Soul Edge that the Mekki-Maru had returned to normal and that Toki would be himself again. Soulcalibur When Taki returned home, she unfortunately found that Toki was still under an evil influence and was actually attacked by his assassins. After easily defeating them, she learned that their purpose was to steal the Mekki-Maru, which meant that Toki was aware that she knew of it's whereabouts. Taki quickly went to the spot where she had hidden the sword and took it home so she could keep it away from Toki and his clan. In order to restore her swords' lost power, Taki attempted to bond a shard from the Soul Edge into Rekki-Maru. However, they were resistant to each other and would not join properly. Although, when she tried the same trick on Mekki-Maru, the two were immediately united and began to emit a dark aura. The aura was so dark that even common people could sense it, so Taki closed it in it's sheath and sealed it with magic cards. Mekki-Maru's power still shone through the magical seal, which led more of Toki's assassins right to Taki. She defended herself with her new blade, but she eventually ran out of power and was captured by Geki, Toki's right-hand man and highest ranking ninja. Exhausted from the relentless battle, Taki could do nothing as Geki took Mekki-Maru and claimed it in the name of Toki. Taki warned Geki not to undo the seal, but it was too late and his entire right arm was blown off by the shock wave that was released. Taki seized the moment, took the sword, and ran past Geki's stunned assistants Gaki and Doki. Thus, Taki became a nuke-nin like Hachibei. Soulcalibur II Toki's assassins were powerful, and Geki, who wanted revenge for the loss of his arm, was the most dangerous of them all. Taki was able to drive their attacks back, but she knew that she could not hold out forever. Taki was bewildered as to why there was still an evil influence affecting Toki. Even Rekki-Maru was still powerless. It was then that she remembered that Sophitia had only destroyed one of the evil swords called Soul Edge. Rumors reached her of a berserk knight that was ravaging Europe with an evil sword, and Taki was sure that the sword must be the remaining part of Soul Edge. Taki devised a plan to track down this Nightmare and pit the Soul Edge and Mekki-Maru together with the hopes of destroying both evil powers. However, her trip was delayed when the powerful ghost, Gel-o-Fury, gained enough power from the Evil Seed to break Taki's seals in the bamboo forest, where she had trapped him. After he escaped, he headed toward the Hoko-ji Temple in Kyoto, a great temple of madness that was constructed by warped ideals that would be the ghost's final battleground. Taki used Mekki-Maru to defeat the Fury demon, and decided to share her fate with Mekki-Maru as she searched for Soul Edge. During her time of using the legendary ninjatō, Taki realized that Mekki-Maru was a tremendous yet dangerous weapon, she just wished that there was some way to control it. Soulcalibur III In Soulcalibur III, a clan that opposed Toki revealed to Taki that he was located in the capital of the Hoko Temple. After given this information, Taki found and faced off against Toki in the Buddhist shrine. Although it was fierce battle, Taki was given the ironic advantage of the Fu-Ma techniques that Toki himself had taught her. She also had the Mekki- Maru, the sword that her former master sought after. In the end, Taki was able to defeat Toki, but as she stepped forward, preparing to put an end to Toki, he weakly called out "Taki... is that you? It's very dark..." The female ninja was caught of guard. She didn't see any insanity in him when he said these words. She opened her mouth to call out her master's name, but suddenly, his eyes widened and an evil entity came out of his mouth and disappeared. Taki had no doubt that Toki was now heading for Soul Edge. She knew that she had to find evil blade and destroy it before Toki did, and since the evil sword was temporarily weakened - it could easily be found. Soulcalibur IV Taki came to the Lost Cathedral, and witnessed the battle between Siegfried, who had Soul Calibur, and Nightmare, who had Soul Edge. She expected the two swords to destroy each other, but the opposite happened. They unleashed a powerful cataclysm, which obliterated the cathedral. Taki barely escaped herself. Even though the cathedral was demolished, Taki knew that the soul swords had survived, and it was most likely that they would clash with each other again. It was then that Taki learned that Soul Edge was in Ostrheinsburg, and that Siegfried was heading there with Soul Calibur. Taki wondered if this man had the will to control the spirit sword's power. Not wanting chance to decide this question, she hurried to do what must be done. Soulcalibur V After Soul Edge was destroyed, Taki supported and raised a young girl who was a member of the demon-fighting Fu-Ma clan, Natsu. Natsu had the great demon, Arahabaki, sealed within her and was often shunned by her fellow ninjas. Taki protected and trained Natsu to become a ninja like herself, and even though Natsu rebelled against the clan's rules, she never questioned Taki. Before the events of Soulcalibur V, Taki heard rumors that Toki was somehow still alive. She left on a journey to the west, telling her disciple that she would be gone no longer than two weeks. However, she has not returned since... Endings Soul Edge Taki's sword breaks. She doesn't realize that Soul Edge is floating up into the air... Good Ending: The two swords fly at her, but she grabs them as they come to her. She then holds them down and purifies them. Wondering if she can use the swords, she returns home, and forges the blades into one sword. A demon appears, and she kills it with her new weapon. She then yells, "The deed is done!" Bad Ending: The two swords fly at her, miss, then fly away. Taki tells her sword that she will repair it. She goes back to the forge, fixes Rekki-Maru, and confronts a demon. She's about to draw her sword, but she decides to seal it with magic instead. She then yells, "The deed is done!" Soulcalibur "Evil... begone!" Taki's cry and Mekki-Maru both pierced through Inferno. Taki wielded Mekki-Maru at her will, which bore the same evil as Inferno. But the faint resonance of Mekki-Maru along with the doubt in her heart would not stop. "...So there is no end to this?" Yet surely she would triumph somehow... ...And repeat her favorite line, "Demon slain. The deed is done." Soulcalibur II "Demon captured. The deed is done." As Taki whispered these words, the figure vanished into thin air. Having obliterated the loathsome weapon, Taki set her sights east. A familiar presence, bloated from devouring many souls, beckoned her. As she ran, her unwavering gaze revealed a powerful inner purpose. Soulcalibur III Taki is seen running through a village, when she runs into a guard. No Input Ending: Taki blocks the guards attack, when suddenly the guard drops to the floor. She realizes the guard was attacked from behind with a kunai. She quickly jumps out of the way as more kunai are thrown into her direction. An assassin, whose soul has been tainted by evil, appears behind her. "How pitiful" Taki says "To sell your soul to evil without preparing for the consequences." As the assassin prepares to attack, Taki leaps over him and slashes him from behind. She then looks down and discovers a piece of Soul Edge that the assassin has dropped. "Soul Edge, your scars run deep... even in death." As these words come out of her mouth, she tightly clutches the shard in her hand. Input Ending: Taki knocks out the guard and walks up to the bridge where Mitsurugi awaits. "A warrior of your caliber...should have no need for evil power. It's time to hand over...that evil shard you possess." She demands as they begin to fight. Taki then leaps backwards onto the railing of the bridge and states "Soul Edge, your scars run deep... even in death." She then leaps back at Mitsurugi, continuing the battle. Soulcalibur IV "Why do you stand in my way. Are you saying that my way is wrong, that I will fail?!" a defeated Siegfried asks as he falls to the ground. "Unfortunately, yes." Taki replies. "Relying on such power will only bring rise to new evil. In the end, we must all face our demons alone." As Taki speaks, Siegfried grabs Soul Calibur, stands up, and allows himself to be crystallized. As he is doing this, Taki silently walks away. The text-only epilogue reveals this: There is no way to know how Taki lived her life from that point on. She sealed away a great evil and disappeared from history. Personality As a ninja, Taki puts her mission above everything else. She will end evil through her own ways. She seems to show concern to some people who are connected with Soul Edge (i.e. Sophitia) and warns them the dangers of the evil blade. She can be emotionless and serious, as a ninja should be. She easily sees through deceptions and will use the best attack to defeat her opponent. Taki truly cares for her apprentice, Natsu, having chosen to take an active part in raising her due to her own perceived failure in stopping Arahabaki in time. However, she has mentally prepared herself to 'do what's necessary' if the seal containing the demon within Natsu were ever broken. Fighting Style Being a ninjutsu practitioner, Taki is well-known for having unpredictable and deceptive strikes. She has several acrobatic movements, tech traps, as well quick and unique kick attacks; making her quite difficult to defend against. As one of the fastest characters in the series, she can easily evade and counterattack the opponent in various ways through either somersaulting, rolling, or even teleporting up in the air. Taki's kicks are very useful and damaging - for many of which have the potential to ring an opponent out. Also, her kicks, combined with the dual kodachi, make an excellent combination for combos just as long as the player knows how to execute them properly. Her low attacks also have their advantages, for she even has the ability to drop a numerous amount of darts while the opponent is down. Her throws can deal low to high damage and sometimes can be used in combos; even her aerial throws are something to watch out for. Her unblockable attacks are not difficult to dodge, however, there are numerous ways to use them in combos or set them up in tech traps, dealing an impressive amount of damage. When using Taki, the player must be careful when it comes to range, as it is Taki's weakness. When fighting at a distance, jumping closer to the opponent is risky as it leaves her open for attack, definitely making her a close-ranged fighter. Taki has been very iconic to the Soul series ever since it debuted. Many gamers are impressed with her fighting style as she is relatively easy to use. Taki is regarded as a high tier character, for she performs well in the tournaments and is among one of the best choices for players of all skill levels whether they are a beginner or a Soulcalibur veteran. Critical Finish Blades of Vanquishment: 'Taki says "Ougi!", kicks her foe, and then performs a magical ninja spell in order to triple herself into three. Afterwords, they all slash through the target, jump into the air, and become one again. Finally, Taki takes down the helpless opponent in one fatal strike and tells them to "Stay Down." (Ougi, in this case, would literally mean secret.) Generally, this can be interpreted as her unleashing a "secret" art before the Critical Finish starts damaging the enemy. Critical Reception Taki is arguably the best known and one of the most popular characters in the Soul Series because of her looks, in particular her very large breasts.[19] According to Kotaku, in ''Soulcalibur IV her "tighter than skin tight ninja outfit leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination, making her high kicks the stuff of Hustler magazine spreads"[20] and "Taki's boobs flopped about ridiculously with the slightest breeze it seemed, but that's not necessarily a complaint",[21] with IGN noting how "Taki's, um, assets bobbed and jiggled after each move. We expect that fighting fans - and pubescent teen boys - will have a ton of fun."[22] According to GamesRadar in 2007, her "love pillows" are the reason of "a fanboy fave."[23] GamesRadar also chose her to represent Soulcalibur IV ''in the article "Best in breasts" in 2008 "Sure, Ivy’s a couple of cup sizes larger, but Taki probably has less back pain".[24] In 2010, GamePro ranked Taki #2 on their list of top 10 video game ninjas, comparing her with Mai Shiranui with a comment they had "originally contemplated giving Taki ''two places on this list in honor of her formidable pair of assets".[25] In 2007, Taki was included by Tom's Games among the 50 greatest female characters in video game history "She's a skilled and noble warrior with a shining spirit and stunning beauty".[26] In 2008, IGN ranked her at #5 on their list of the Top Ten Fighters in the series "Everyone loves a good ninja, and Taki just so happens to be one of the best...it's hard to imagine a Soulcalibur game without Taki. It just wouldn't be the same".[1] UGO featured her in the "Imaginary Love" series "thinking about her beauty and what she might be able to do with that amazing flexibility of hers makes our brains - and our pants - explode!"[27] and also included her on the list of "Top 11 SoulCalibur Fighters" in 2008,[11] as well as their list of the 50 best girls in video games in 2010 "There's just one thing we don't understand about Taki: how the hell does she move around with those two bombshells riding shotgun on her chest?",[28] and in 2011 they also featured her on their list of 25 "Hot Ninja Girls."[29] Virgin Media included her on their list of top ten video game ninja heroes as well.[30] Taki has especially been featured in many articles by GameDaily, including the 2007 gallery special "Babe of the Week: Taki" "becoming more agile – and big-breasted – with each new entry. She made such an impact ... that we awarded her a solo gig" which praised her "superb fashion sense" and contrasted her with Mortal Kombat's Mileena.[31] In the same year, they commented about her in the article "Babes of the Week: Soul Calibur Hotties" how she "has left an impact from the very start" since the series' debut,[32] adding in "Babe of the Week: Babes We're Thankful For" in 2008: "The only thing better than a regular looking ninja is a big breasted, female one."[33] Also in 2008, Taki was ranked #17 on their list of "50 Hottest Game Babes on Trial" "Female ninjas will always hold a special place in our hearts, especially Taki, what with her muscular physique and insanely large chest"[34] and featured in the article "The Next Wave of Video Game Babes" "There are many women worth mentioning in the Soul Calibur series, but if anyone really knows how to handle Darth Vader, Yoda and the Apprentice, it's Taki".[35] In 2009, they also included her in the Babes of the Week articles "Brunettes" "She's quite agile too, despite her tremendous breasts"[36] and "Asian Beauties" calling her one of the series' "most elite fighters".[37] Merchandise Yujin released a four inch tall immobile figurine of Taki after the release of Soulcalibur II, based upon her artwork for the title as part of their "Namco Girls Series #1" line of gashapon figurines.[12] They also released a second figurine for their "Namco Girls Series #4" collection, utilizing her secondary outfit from the game.[13] A 1/18th scale resin kit of Taki was also released by Wave in November 2003 for the game.[14] In 2006, Namco released a another figurine as part of a Soulcalibur III set based upon her promotional artwork for the game. While not poseable, the PVC figure came with three interchangeable weapons for it to hold and an alternate color version was later released in a secondary set.[15][16] A 12-inch action figure was also released by Triad Games in 2008,[17] though it was strongly criticized by GamesRadar as "oversexualized."[18] Quotes Soul Edge (Blade) *''You're too easy to beat. (Tayasui aite da.)'' *''Begone! (Kiena!)'' *''You're finished already? (Yowa sunda ka?)'' *''Uhuhuhu.'' *''Demon captured! (Yôma kanryou!)'' - after beating SoulEdge. Soulcalibur *''Ready to meet your maker?'' *''Say your prayers, misguided one!'' *''Back for more?!'' *''Hmph, haven't you had enough?!'' *''Hmm, are you sure?'' *''Demon defeated!'' *''Why don't you disappear?'' *''Shyaaaaaa!'' *''Evil! Begone!'' *''Go away!'' *''Is that all?'' Soulcalibur II *''I'm through with words!'' *''Who do you think you are?'' *''Get ready!'' *''Are you ready?'' *''Come!'' *''I won't hold back!'' *''Nothing personal, but I must win.'' *''It's useless to resist.'' *''I don't care who you are.'' *''Don't waste my time, let's go!'' *''It's time for you to sleep.'' *''Time to meet your maker!'' *''Destroy!'' *''Evil, begone!'' *''Want more?'' *''Don't hate me.'' *''You let your guard down.'' *''That's all you've got?'' *''Pitiful.'' *''You're all talk.'' *''Nothing personal.'' *''Ridiculous.'' *''Get out of my sight!'' *''You're all show.'' *''Farewell!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Begone!'' *''You're all talk. Stay down.'' *''Can't be!'' *''I failed.'' *''What?!'' *''It's not over!'' *''I can feel the evil!'' *''Haven't you had enough?'' *''Demon Captured!'' *''It's time for you to go home!'' *''Evil...'' *''...begone!'' *''Silence!'' *''Don't resist!'' *''No escape!'' *''Cut!'' *''Die!'' *''Mine!'' *''No use!'' *''Give up!'' *''Forgive me!'' *''Careless!'' Soulcalibur III *''It'll be over quickly. Get ready!'' *''I'm sorry, but I cannot let you go.'' *''It's futile...Do you not understand that?'' *''Your stubbornness will only get you killed.'' *''Well, at least your stance is correct. Heh.'' *''Wicked soul...prepare to die!'' *''You fool! You expect to win like that?!'' *''Hehe''. *''Haven't had enough?'' *''Get ready!'' *''Come on!'' *''You ready?!'' *''Let's see what you've got.'' *''Are you ready to die?'' *''Who are you?!'' *''I won't hold back.'' *''I'm through with words.'' *''Nothing personal, but you're in my way.'' *''Humph...Are you sure?'' *''Time for you...to meet your maker!'' *''I have no time to waste...let's go!'' *''I have no interest...who the hell you are." *''It's futile...I will win. *''You won't be able to move for a while...try not to struggle.'' *''Quit while you're ahead...unless you want to die.'' *''I have no time...for someone so weak.'' *''That's all? You make it too easy.'' *''Having second thoughts? It's a bit late.'' *''You can't see through my moves? How pathetic.'' *''You had no time to use your..silly tricks.'' *''You couldn't even scratch me...is that all you've got?'' *''You really don't give up, do you?'' *''Give it up...not that you're going to listen.'' *''Are you done now?'' *''What a pathetic way to go.'' *''It's time, to go back to where you belong.'' *''That overconfidence...will be your demise.'' *''No matter how many you bring...you won't win.'' *''Ahahaha.'' *''That's all you've got?'' *''Get out of my sight.'' *''Humph...Farewell!'' *''Die already!'' *''That was pathetic.'' *''Good bye.'' *''So pitiful.'' *''That's the best you can do?'' *''You make it too easy.'' *''It's nothing personal.'' *''I'm rather disappointed.'' *''I expected a lot more than this.'' *''You're pathetic...crawl back home.'' *''It's time to end this once and for all...get ready!'' *''Go back to hell!'' *''Those eyes. You're possessed by the evil spirit.'' *''That's it...get ready!'' *''You cannot defeat me so easily.'' *''Did you really think you could defeat me so easily?'' *''Dammit!'' *''Humph, I guess this isn't going to be so easy.'' *''Humph...a silly trick''. *''Now...I must hurry.'' *''Damn.'' *''This evil energy...it's so...powerful!'' *''I must put an end to this right now.'' *''Damn!'' *''This is...Let's go!'' *''He's close.'' *''How pitiful. To sell you soul to evil without preparing for the consequences.'' *''Soul Edge...your scars run deep, even in death.'' *''A warrior of your caliber should have no need for evil power.'' *''It's time to hand over...that evil shard you possess.'' *''You just don't...give up...do you?!'' *''Too slow!'' *''That Soul Edge in your possession...it's time to hand it over.'' *''...I guess I have no choice but to kill you.'' *''Metsu!'' *''Messatsu!'' *''Time to die!'' *''I've no choice.'' *''Fool!'' *''Leave this place!'' *''Summon forth...thy power!'' *''Shaaah!'' *''Ho!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Die!'' *''Idiot!'' *''Demon...be gone!'' *''You've got to be kidding!'' *''Is that all you've got?'' *''Impressive!'' *''No.'' *''What?!'' *''Not bad!'' Soulcalibur IV *''Messatu!'' *''Don't even try!'' *''Ready?'' *''At least you stance looks good.'' *''Nothing personal. You're just in my way.'' *''I have no interest as to who you are.'' *''Are you ready to die?'' *''I'm through with words.'' *''Pitiful.'' *''That should keep you quiet for a while.'' *''Farewell!'' *''This just shows how much better I am than you!'' — Spoken after winning with a "Perfect!" *''You fought well.'' — Spoken after winning with low HP *''Obliterate!'' — Spoken after winning with a "Critical Finish!" *''You just never learn, do you? — Spoken to Cervantes, in Story Mode *''It's time to go back to where you belong.— Spoken after defeating Cervantes and his followers, in Story Mode. *''I can't allow you to go any further.'' — Spoken to Mitsurugi, in Story Mode. *''How pitiful. You've fallen under the spell of the evil sword.— Spoken after completing Stage II of Story Mode. *''Wicked soul, prepare to die! — Spoken to Nightmare, in Story Mode. *''The evil has been vanquished. But, there are still things that must be done.— Spoken after completing Stage IV of Story Mode. *''I cannot ignore your evil deeds. *''Now, it is over.'' — Spoken after defeating Siegfried, in Story Mode. *''So, you are your father's daughter.'' — Spoken to Ivy, in her Story Mode. *''Step aside. You're no match for me!'' *''Unfortunately, yes.'' — Spoken to Siegfried, in her ending. *''Relying on such power will only give rise to new evil.'' — Spoken to Siegfried, in her ending. *''In the end, we must all face our demons alone.'' — Spoken to Siegfried, in her ending *''Ougi!'' *''You've lost!'' *''Blades of Vanquishment!'' —'' Spoken during her "Critical Finish!" *''Perish! *''Time to die!'' *''Too easy!'' *''It's useless!'' *''Demon...begone!'' *''Ready?!...Messatu!'' *''Come.'' *''Ho.'' *''You've got to be kidding...'' *''Fool!'' *''Disappear!'' *''Die!'' *''Out of my way!'' *''Begone!'' *''Stand down!'' *''Down!'' *''No escape...Messatu!'' *''No escape...Vanish!'' *''You're mine!...Stay down!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Forgive me!'' *''Metsu!'' *''No, this can't be!'' Weapons * Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru * Assassin Dagger * Kagenui * Kagekiri * Fu-Ma Kugi * Kris Naga * Battledore Stages Shrine of Confined Demons (SE) This stage consists of an arena found inside a vast bamboo forest, with a shrine on one of its corners, which according to the story is where Taki sealed dangerous spirits and demons. Even though it has never returned as a stage, it is mentioned in Taki's Soulcalibur profile, as the place where she was trapped by Geki, Toki's right-hand man. Hoko Temple (SC1) The Hoko Temple was constructed in Kyoto under the auspices of Toyotomi Hideyoshi, a ruler of Japan during the 16th century. Although the temple was officially intended to be a place where Buddhist and monks could pray to bring peace and stability to the nation, the temple had a secondary, ulterior as a focal point of a "katana-gari" campaign to quell the peasant-led uprisings that occurred frequently during that era. Toyotomi felled thousand-year-old cedars to make the central support pillars of the temple and used iron from weapons confiscated through the katana-gari to create the giant Buddha statue. Unfortunately for Toyotomi, these materials used in the construction of the temple proved to have evil karmic consequences. The destruction of the old-growth cedars was equivalent to the killing of an ancient life force. In addition, the blood of the victims killed by the weapons cursed the iron. It was only natural that this plan bore the seeds of disaster and became the source of misfortune for the Toyotomi clan. Kaminoi Castle - Sakura-Dai Gate (SC2) The Kaminoi Castle, built on a desolate mountain plateau, is an impregnable fortress. The castle's sturdy high walls and the beautiful cherry blossoms won high praises. But during the era of Japan's unification, the ruling government felt that an accessible location was more befitting for the capital, and thus this castle was eventually abandoned. The new era had no use for a remote fortress such as Kaminoi Castle. Since the castle was in such remarkable condition, even after it was abandoned, rumors began to emerge about the grounds being haunted by ghosts. People have stayed far clear of the castle ever since. Underground Buddhist Sanctum (SC3) There is a secret place within the Hoko Temple - a knowledge forbidden to be spread. That place is an underground Buddha shrine which was constructed using spiritually twisted methods. The shrine contains feng shui bowls made of felled jomon cedar trees severed from their natural chi. There is also a bizarre Great Buddha statue made from the iron of weapons confiscated during Hideyoshi Toyotomi's great disarmament of the country's peasants. This place includes a tributary of the spiritually rich underground waterways that crisscross Japan, and is a place in which dark powers gather. Once before, in this place, Taki, with her sword Mekki-Maru in hand, sealed an ancient evil spirit. Through the dark power of Soul Edge, the head of the Fu-Ma clan, Toki, had become a demi-demon and had merged with several evil spirits, including the evil spirit the Taki had sealed. His fight with Taki occurred in this sinister Great Buddha shrine. Bathed time and time again in powerful spiritual forces, this shrine has become a nest for all sorts of creatures, demons, and spirits. Ostrheinsburg Castle - Twilight (SC4) The dark passage that leads to the wretched city known as Ostrheinsburg. This place bears many similarities to the Soulcalibur III ''stage, Ostrheinsburg Castle - Battlement, though the daylight setting has been altered to the rising of a storm, with many gray clouds lurking in the sky. Dark Capital Ostrheinsburg (SCBD) Dark Capital Ostrheinsburg is a stage featured in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. It replaces Ostrheinsburg Castle - Twilight from ''Soulcalibur IV. The stages are almost identical excluding the fact that the time of day is now evening. Theme Music Soul Blade/Edge *"Future Dancin'" Soul Blade Khan Super Session *"A Haunting Wind" Soulcalibur *"The Cursed Image" Soulcalibur II *"Brave Sword, Braver Soul" Soulcalibur III *"The Cursed Image" Tower of Lost Souls Skills & Details Taki only made a minor appearance in the "Tower of Lost Souls" ascend mode where she appears in the floor "Unbinding Wave" TOLS Ascend Mode: Unbinding Wave Partner: Shura (Unbinding Wave Floor 27) Skills on "Unbinding Wave" 1.Switch Speed Up 2.Magnet 3.Strengthen Horizontal Descend Mode Skills 1.HP Drain C Default Skills 1.Invisible 2.Soul Gauge Rate Up C 3.Start Dash C Trivia *Since Natsu was introduced in Soulcalibur V, many fans believed that she would replace Taki. However, Hisaharu Tago, the producer of the game, confirmed that Taki will make an appearance in the Soul series. She has not made a return in Soulcalibur V. * In Kamikirimusa's Story Mode in Soulcalibur IV, Taki follows her for the remainder of the story after she, Mitsurugi, and Setsuka are defeated on the first stage. * Taki, along with Mitsurugi, is a playable character in'' Namco x Capcom. * In ''Soulcalibur and Soulcalibur II, Taki's Destined Battle is Mitsurugi. In Soulcalibur III, her Destined Battle is Cervantes. On the fourth stage in Soulcalibur IV's ''Arcade Mode, she will always fight Cervantes. * In ''Soulcalibur III, Taki's weapons, and fighting style are available under the discipline Soul of Taki to characters created under the Ninja class. * Taki was nicknamed "Shadow Huntress of Demons" in Soul Edge ''and ''Soulcalibur. * Taki, at 5' 7", is the second tallest female character, first being Ivy. * In Taki's Soulcalibur IV ''illustration, her ninja tights appear to be crimson red, however, her in-game model is wearing a color closer to that of magenta. * For some reason, some parts of Taki's storyline were left out of ''Soul Blade's ''Edge Master Mode (at least in the UK version). Specifically anything relating to Toki ordering his ninjas to find and kill Hachibei, the fact that Taki knew Chie, and Hachibei, and that Toki later ordered the death of Li Long are not mentioned. Furthermore, the Edge Master Mode in game book states that Taki finds the "Mekki-Maru" (sic) after a battle with Mitsurugi, and is not described in the way it would become known. The game merely states that Taki's Rekki-Maru has become weaker, and that she suspects Soul Edge has somehow caused it to do so. No other story-lines are mentioned. Interestingly enough, there seems to be evidence of a link between her and Li Long in Edge Master Mode, despite the actual link between the two never being mentioned. In Taki's story, Li Long follows Taki to Voldo's stage after being defeated at his own stage (the game simply states that he was humiliated in their previous battle), and in Li Long's story; Taki makes a surprise appearance after Li Long defeats Voldo, the game reveals that she has been following him. It is not yet known if Namco had written what is now accepted as Taki's back-story when Soul Blade was made, and it was taken out or not. This is given very minor closure in Soulcalibur III if the player reaches a Destined Battle with Li Long. * Taki's Edgemaster Ending contains a mistake; it implies that Rekki-Maru is a Katana. It is not, however - it is a Kodachi, which is smaller than a Katana (which is what Mitsurugi uses). The mistake probably came about because many non-Japanese people believe that "Katana" is literally the Japanese word for "Sword" which it's not. * At the time, Taki and Sophitia were the only females to appear in every Soulcalibur game, including ''Soulcalibur Legends. However, the two have been decluded from Soulcalibur V and were replaced. * In Soul Edge (Soul Blade), Taki only fights with one sword, the Rekki-Maru. The Mekki-Maru can be selected as an alternate weapon in Edge Master Mode. Soulcalibur was the first game where she used both Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru simultaneously, and she has done so ever since. * In a behind-the-scenes video, the decision to include Natsu came from deciding that Taki would likely be ''too old''' to be a ninja anymore. In Odashima's mind, you can only be a ninja up to a certain age, after which you retire from active duty and focus on training younger ninjas. While Taki has retired, she's still watching over Natsu, he adds. Etymology Taki's name means "Much Rejoicing", according to the limited edition art book that was released with the pre-orders of ''Soulcalibur II. Her name is rendered there as 多喜 ( 多 - ta - 'many'; 喜 - ki - 'joy'; 'rejoicing'), instead of 滝 (taki - 'waterfall'). Relationships *Rival of Mitsurugi. *Was sent by Toki to kill Li Long during Soul Edge, but chose not to do so (not revealed until later games). Appears as his Destined Battle in Soulcalibur III. *Defeated Cervantes with Sophitia's assistance in Soul Blade ''and returned her home after the ordeal with Cassandra as a witness. *Defeated Ivy in ''Soulcalibur. Informed her that she is the daughter of Cervantes. *Witnessed the battle between Siegfried and Nightmare before the events of Soulcalibur IV. She sought to stop both of them from colliding their swords with each other again. *Defeated Edgardo, who claimed to be a companion of Siegfried. *Faced the Apprentice in his intro in Soulcalibur IV (Not canon.) *Killed Juju after she had become the host of Arahabaki. *Master of Natsu in'' Soulcalibur V''. *Childhood friend of Chie. Soulcalibur Manga Comic *In Soulcalibur Manga Comic, Volume 1 (Act.1) - Taki defeats Cervantes alongside with Sophitia. She rages her attack to murder the dread pirate and hastens to carry Sophitia away from more injury, fleeing as Cervantes self-destructs. *In Soulcalibur Manga Comic, Volume 5 (Act.32) - Taki draws her Rekki-Maru and casts out the spell of mantra to transform her Kodachi into a small form of Soul Edge. *In Soulcalibur Manga Comic, Volume 5 (Act.33) - Taki, along with Sophitia, stabs Nightmare to death until his body detonates. The two women then faint and suddenly disappear from the flames of Inferno. Series' appearances *Soul Edge (Playable character) *Soulcalibur Manga Comic (Appears in book volume 1:(Act.1) *Soulcalibur (Playable character) *Soulcalibur II (Playable character) *Soulcalibur III (Playable character) *Soulcalibur Legends (Playable character) *Soulcalibur IV (Playable character) *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny] (Playable character)